moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
2-Headed Shark Attack
Category:FilmsCategory: (2012)/Media | directed by = Christopher Ray Director Christopher Ray is credited as Christopher Douglas-Olen Ray in this film. | written by = Edward DeRuiter; H. Perry Horton | produced by = Paul Bales; Anthony Fankhauser; David Michael Latt; David Rimawi | music by = Chris Ridenhour | cinematography = Stuart Brereton | edited by = Rob Pallatina | distributed by = The Asylum | release date(s) = January 17th, 2012 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = 3-Headed Shark Attack }} 2-Headed Shark Attack is a low-budget American horror film blending elements of the science fiction and predatory animal genres. It was directed by Christopher Ray with a script written by Edward DeRuiter and H. Perry Horton. The movie was produced by The Asylum and was released direct-to-video on January 17th, 2012. As its title suggests, the movie involves a hapless group of boaters and scantily-clad women who fall prey to a 2-headed shark. The film stars Carmen Electra as Anne Babish, Charlie O'Connell as Professor Babish, Brooke Hogan as Kate, Christina Bach as Dana, Gerald Webb as Han, David Gallegos as Paul, Geoff Ward as Cole and Mercedes Young as Liza, as well as plenty of others who probably zigged when they should've zagged (not that it makes much of a difference when your opponent has two heads). Plot A group of friends wake-boarding are attacked and eaten by a two-headed shark. Later, a group of 23 people are sailing on a ship, called the Sea King, led by professor and captain Franklin Babish, his co-captain Laura, and his wife, Anne, when the ship hits a dead shark, killed by a two-headed one. The dead shark becomes lodged and stuck in the ship’s propeller. Soon after, the two-headed shark attacks and eats it, damaging the ship, breaking the radio antenna, preventing Laura from calling for help, and causing the ship to take on water. Kate notices an island nearby and Franklin decides to search for scrap metal there to help repair the ship. Laura drives the ship closer to the island, and Franklin with the students travel to it, while Anne, Laura, Han, and Dikilla remain on the ship. Franklin and the students set out on the search and explore the island. Laura enters the water to repair the ship, but is attacked and ripped apart by the shark. Franklin and the students find an abandoned village and continue their search. Kirk convinces Haley and Alison to go swimming with him and they enter the water, only to be eaten by the shark. Kate tells Kirsten she is afraid of water due to bad experience with the shark. Kirsten thought it was funny that she's afraid of water yet she was on a ship. After this Kate and Kirsten became friends. The group finds two speedboats and decides to fix them. The island begins to collapse and sink into the ocean and an earthquake hits. Franklin falls and injures his leg. Dana takes off her shirt and wraps his leg around. Jeff and Mike take Franklin to the ship where Anne tends to him. Han, and Dikilla discover Laura's remains in the water and try to warn the others. Jeff and Mike also discover Laura's hand in the water before the shark attacks them and bites off Jeff's arm. They attempt to swim back to the ship, but both are ultimately eaten. Kate, Dana, Kirsten, and Paul manage to fix the boats, while Cole, Ryan, Jamie, and Alex find a gasoline to fuel them. They then jump in one of the boats and drive away, prompting Kate, Paul, and Dana to follow them in the other boat. Franklin and Anne try to warn them about the shark. The boats race each other until the shark attacks Cole's boat, causing Ryan to fall into the water. The shark plays with him and tears him apart. Paul realizes the shark is drawn to Cole's boat as it has a bigger engine. Cole jumps off the boat, leaving Jamie and Alex behind. Shark capsizes their boat and eats them both. Kate, Dana, Paul, and Cole reach the island, and Kate furiously confronts and hits Cole for letting Jamie, Ryan and Alex die. Anne, Franklin, Han, and Dikilla abandon the ship and arrive at the island. Another earthquake hits and the group realizes that the island is sinking. Now that it is more urgent to escape, the group decides to hook up a generator to metal poles and place them in the water to distract the shark with electricity while Kate and Cole travel to the ship and repair it. The plan works until the shark attacks the poles, knocks Han and Dikilla into the water and then eats them before going to the ship. Kate fixes the ship, and Cole drives away without her. Kate swims back to the island. The shark attacks the ship, causing it to sink and send out a distress signal. Cole attempts to escape on a lifeboat, but the shark attacks and eats him anyway as his cell phone's ringing attracted it. The group panics, as the island continues to sink, and the water closes in around them, prompting everyone to run for their lives. Kristen and Dana become separated from the group, and end up on the dock where the shark jumps out from water and kills and eats them as well. Franklin and Anne too become separated from the group and see a tsunami with a shark inside it coming at the island. They realize that they cannot escape, and are killed by the shark and tsunami as it hits the island, leaving the survivors with very little land. They take shelter in the chapel, but the shark breaks in and eats Lyndsey, Michelle, Liza, and Ethan. Kate, Paul, and Kirsten escape the chapel, find the gas barrel, and decide to make a last ditch attempt to kill the shark by rigging up the barrel as an explosive. Kate swims out to lure the shark to the barrel, cuts her hand, and drips blood in the water. Shark attacks her and Kate repeatedly stabs it while Paul and Kirsten try to light the fuse, but it won't catch. Kirsten then takes the barrel and swims out with it, pounding on the metal, trying to lure the shark away from Kate and Paul. The shark takes off after her, attacks and begins chewing her up. Kirsten explodes the barrel, killing herself and taking out one of the shark's heads. Now one-headed shark survives the explosion and turns on Kate and Paul again. Kate notices one of the speedboats nearby, turns it on, and jumps off as the boat heads out to sea, attracting the shark. The shark takes off after the boat and attacks it. The boat explodes, and finally kills the shark. Kate and Paul crawl out of the water on the remaining part of the island as a helicopter responding to a distress call then comes to save them – the only two survivors of a group of 23. Wikipedia:2-Headed Shark Attack; Plot. Archived (9-17-2016). Cast Appearances * Alex * Alison * Anne Babish * Cole * Dana * Dikilla * Ethan * Franklin Babish * Haley * Han * Jamie * Jeff * Kate * Kirk * Kirsten * Kristen * Laura * Liza * Lyndsey * Michelle * Mike * Paul * Ryan * Water skier * Florida * Atlantic Ocean * Humans * Giant animals * Sharks :* 2-headed shark * 2010s * Dead animals * Decapitation * Eaten alive * Exploding heads * Severed limb * Stabbings * Student * Waterskiing * Female topless nudity * Profanity * Scantily clad Notes * 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "1 Body, 2 Heads and 6,000 Teeth." * Production on 2-Headed Shark Attack began on August 12th, 2011. IMDB; 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012); Box office & business. * This movie was shot on-location in the Florida Keys, Florida. IMDB; 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012); Filming locations. * The prebook release date for 2-Headed Shark Attack was January 3rd, 2012. The Asylum; 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012); Prebook date. * 2-Headed Shark Attack premiered on Syfy on January 17th, 2012. It was released to DVD in Region 1 format by The Asylum on May 8th, 2012. Amazon.com; 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012); DVD; Product details. * Actress Christina Bach is credited as Christina Bach Norman in this film. * Actress Mercedes Young is credited as Mercedes C. Young in this film. * Actor Casey King is credited as Casey King Leslie in this film. * This is Christopher Ray's fourth film as a director and his third film in the sci-fi/horror franchise. * This is Edward DeRuiter's second film as a screenwriter and his first film in the sci-fi/horror genre. * This is H. Perry Horton's second film as a screenplay writer and his second film in the horror genre. It is his first work in the sci-fi genre. * Director Christopher Ray is the son of noted exploitation director Fred Olen Ray. * Originally, the design of the shark was that one head would be situated atop the other. Creature designer pushed to change the design to side-by-side heads. * Actress Brooke Hogan is also known as a model, pop singer and Reality-TV icon, in addition to being the daughter of World Wrestling Entertainment Hall of famer Hulk Hogan. She appeared on the TV series Hogan Knows Best, which chronicled the personal lives of Hulk Hogan and his family. * This is the first film acting work for Marckenson Charles. * This is the first film acting work for Amber English. * This is the first film acting work for Alexa and Tiffany Score. * This is the first film acting work for Collin Carmouze. Recommendations See also * 2-Headed Shark Attack * 2-Headed Shark Attack media * 2-Headed Shark Attack images * 2-Headed Shark Attack characters * 2-Headed Shark Attack cast & crew * 2-Headed Shark Attack miscellaneous External Links * * 2-Headed Shark Attack at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:2010s/Films Category:2012/Films Category:January, 2012/Films Category:The Asylum Category:Direct-to-video films Category:1st installments Category:0-9/Films Category:Christopher Ray/Director Category:Edward DeRuiter/Writer Category:H. Perry Horton/Writer Category:Paul Bales/Producer Category:Anthony Fankhauser/Line producer Category:David Michael Latt/Producer Category:David Rimawi/Executive producer Category:Chris Ridenhour/Composer Category:Stuart Brereton/Cinematographer Category:Rob Pallatina/Editor Category:Josh Williams/Production manager Category:Films with external crew